Godzilla vs Gamera
by Nick Dahdah
Summary: The ultiamte clash of the tiatns! This is my vision of how these two should meet, in the deciding battle of the crown, for king o the monsters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I'm Nick Dahdah

Prologue

On Icy plains of Antarctica, two figures fought. One was a giant you all know well, the other was a type of giant…spitting lizard. Its name is…Mohhora. (Mo-Whore-Uh) Gamera walked over, and slammed his fist into the lizard's gut. It attempted to scarth Gamera's head, but the giant turtle's head went back into its shell. While its head was still in there, He charged at Mohhora, but the lizard kept Gamera's hands at his sides, and stuck his wyrm head into Gamera's shell.

It quickly pulled out on account of Gamera's fire-breath, It shook its head to get rid of the smoke, but Gamera chomped onto his shoulder. He forced Mohhora to the ground, and started pounding on it. Mohhora started spitting acid, and a lot of it went on the ice. Melting a (Giant Monster) hole. Some also started to tear up Gamera's back. Gamera let go to scream, and the lizard pushed him backward. Gamera stumbled, and Mohhora managed to stand up.

He ran into Gamera, pushing him further still, trying to get him to fall into the hole. He rammed him again, but was caught, and dragged. He started trying to get away, but Gamera pulled with hand, pounded with the other. Finally, Mohhora managed to hit the turtle hard enough to knock him into the hole. Gamera fell in kind of Awkward.The Lizard stood over him kicking huge chunks of ice into the hole, trying to bury Gamera Alive.

But Gamera Started breathing his fire, and trying to sort of claw his way out, and melting the ice. Mohhora started spitting acid at Gamera's face, but the ground beneath him gave out, and all the acid went high. He slid into the hole, and Gamera tackled him.

This disturbance caused the ice to avalanche, and casded all over them. Therby burying them alive. Eventually, It became normal flat ice, indifferent from the rest of the plain.

GODZILLA

VS.

GAMERA

Eventually, amidst the blowing snow and holwing, a lone figure marched. From a distance, it appeared to be a black shadow going through the land, but up close, you run in terror. It was no human. It was beyond beast. It was monster. The greatest monster of all. The king of the monsters. It was Godzilla. He marched on, getting to his destined destination. He was meant to go here, as if there was a God, with a mystic purpose for him, and all his life was coming down to this one…destination.

Suddenly, out of no where, Lasers started going into his back. He was thrust forward a little, and looked back. Human planes were shooting at him. Along with tanks, men, and other weapons of war. They began to fire on him.

_Humans?! Here! Damn them all to Oblivion! _Godzilla was as Hell and wanting to kill someone. Which he did. He shot his breath at them, and blew them to High Hell, and grabbed some, and started shoveling out the ground with them. He took some, piled them up on that spot, and blew them all up. It dug his hole a little deeper.

Now you know what he's trying to get. I you don't, then, I don't know, You irrelent. Once their numbers were thinned, He could shrug their blasts. He began shooting his beam at the ground, burning a hole deep into the Earth. Finally, he got to what he was trying to find, but before he could conitue, There was a loud thud behind him. He slowly turned, and and saw Kiryu standing there, weapons raised, and ready to blow him to High hell.

_Continued next week!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. I'm back with chapter

2

Godzilla ran at Kiryu, and smashed him to the ground. kiryu got back up, and rammed his fist into Godzilla's chest. Godzilla grabbed Kiryu by the head, and smashed it into the hole he digging. He eventually took Kiryu, straigtened him out, and began using him to shovel oce out of there. He threw the mechcanicle demon long.

As Godzilla was pounding on Kiryu, something broke out of the icy pit. First its claw scratched the surface, and then it head popped out. It saw Godzilla wailing on Kiryu, and fully climbed out. It gave a roar.

Godzilla turned, and stared at Gamera for the first time. They stared at each other for a moment as Kiryus systemes went blank. He was replaced by the inner soul of Godzilla (Like what happens in _Godzilla vs. Mecha Godzilla III_)

Gamera roarede, and charged full speed towards Godzilla. The king planted one foot down. Gamera shacrged on, fast paced music I nthe background. Godzilla planted his other foot. Gamera roared. Godzilla slapped his tail. Finally, Gamera got to Godzilla, but the king grabbed him I nthe middle of the stomach (Or shell, thingy) and flipped him over and smashed him on his back. Godzilla began pummeling Gamera, and the weak little turtle couldn't do anything about it. Kiryu got up, and was going to join Godzilla, but the king warded him off.

Gamera managed to burn Godzilla's face with his fire, Godzilla wasn't paying attention, and smacked Kiryu hard in the head. This created an opening for Gamera to get up, and smash into Godzilla. He pushed Godzilla back a little ways, and again smacked Kiryu really. Hard.

Godzilla grabbed Gamera and swung him right into Kiryu, knocking him off his feet. cthen he began to pound on Gamera's face. Gamera reached his neck over, and bit into Godzilla's shoulder. Godzilla cried out in pain, but bit into Gamera's turtle neck, and began lighting up his spines, when Kiryu smashed into him and knocked him to the ground.

Gamera Pushed Kiryu aside, and walked over and began stomping on Godzilla. Godzilla grabbed Gamera's leg, and flipped him onto the ground. Godzilla got to his feet, and smashed Kiryu down unto Gamera. They began hitting each other, but finally, Gamera pulled in his legs (His bottom ones) and shot off using the rockets in them. Once in there air, Kiryu fired up his jets too, and they flew at wicked speeds. They bgean htting each other with their fists, and Kiryu shot his electric bolts in Gamera's face.finally, when they reached too high a height, Gamera turned them around, heading straight down. At these huge velocities, They shot traveled for about a minute, and then crashed into the ground, creating a huge crater.

After they'd recovered, they facing each other, but Kiryu was blown down by a jet of blue flame. So was Gamera. Godzilla emerged from the fog, and picked Gamera up and started pounding on him. He used wuick, fast punches, and even clawed a bloody sracth in his neck. Gamera but onto his arm, and Godzilla began to charge up again, but Kiryu shot at them, and hit Gamera, taking him off into the air. Godzilla let loose his demon flame, and hit them, cuasing them to spiral to the ground.

Godzilla climbed up out of the crater, and saw the four arm holes of Gamera's shell spit fire, and begin turning, as the turtle left into the air like a flying saucer. He shot at it with his breath, but he missed. He didn'tt have time to shoot at Kiryu by the time he shot outta there. Godzilla just stood there opn the antartic plane, wondering what he should do. Of course he had to give chase, but where? Finally, he made up his mind, and set off into the darkness.

_Continued next week!_

Also, I'd like to give a shout-out to a friend of mine, Peter Yip, if you're reading this.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back here with Chaptterrrrr

3

Back home in Jappan, scientists were working to figure out the mystery of what had happened. They'd suddenly lost Kiryu, and wondering why he was so damaged. And where he was.

Two scientists were study the information, and began to realize something. When Kiryu's face was shoved into the hole Gamera was in, it went renegade, taking on a life of its own. But why…

They began to do some work. Why would a robot built around Godzilla's bones go renegade when faced with another monster in the Artic? Then they began to think: Why had Godzilla gone to artic In the first place? It made no sense…

One day, they had tracked Godzilla down, but he was going south, to anartica. Hat had cuased him to do so? No lizard would go down there, and there wasn't any radiation or something down there. Or was there?

Was Gamera a radioactive mutant? But, even if he was, would he give off enough radiation to attract Godzilla from that far away. No, not possible.

What then? They analyzed some of the footage from the battle and noticed that Godzilla did seem to be…_digging, _He was after something. Something…Gamera. TRhat was the answer.

Maybe, He somehow knew Gamera was down there, and wanted to go dig him up. But…How could he know he was down there. Nothing nidcated that the turtle was hidden under the ice, and how had Godzilla not know it before? Unless the impossible had happened. It had.

These two scientists came to the General Yackamaozaozi. "Sir, look at this: Godzilla Waas _attracted _to Gamera."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he….sensed him, with a sixth sense or something. Look, if one of those three monsters out there comes to Tokyo, you've got to evacuate the entire city."

"_Three_ monsters?"

"Yes. Kiryu used this monster sense too, and now he's a sentient being himself."

"Well, It seemes that, we have a problem on our hands."

"Yes sir. If one of those monsters comes to town, The others will wfollow. And then all Hell will break loose."

_Continued next week!_


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry 'bout the lshort update last week, but I hope this makes up for it.

4

Godzilla got into warm waters, follwing Gamera' scent. He was tracking him down, going all over the place to find him. He looked here and there, through islands and even and ship wrecks. He kept finding evidence of where he was, but always figuring out that he was far off from where he actually he was, (Wait, What?) He would find eaten fish, and dung and crushed rocks. Gamera (Despite the fact he could fly) apparently swam a lot.

He ripped apart large sea creatures, and kept following after him. He asked around, and got different answers: "Who's Gamera?" "I saw a giant turtle go left." I saw a giant turtle go right." "Rubarb." "Could you repeat that?"

Eventually, he got turne in the right direction. He was swimming along, when he saw the legs of a giant turtle. He sped after it, and it sped up. Gamera shot off into the darkness, but he was gaining on him. It managed to Gamera managed to somehow stay ahead of him, but Godzilla quickly caught up, but the turtle dove straight down, into the abyss. Godzilla sat there for a second, thinking about what had happened. Then, he shot downwards. He went down, down, down, pushing other monstroities aside, and gaing on Gamera. A giant squid got in his wa. He ate it. A Megaladon shark go in his way, he ripped it in two. Still, Gamera swam downwards. Godzilla lit up his spines, and unleashed his atomic breath upon the beast. Gamera aoivded it, and sawm to the right. By the time Godzilla figured out, he crashed down on the bottom.

He recovered, and he saw before him a multitude of monsters, Dinosaurs, each about the height of his knee (And with gills and other ways that they adapted underwater) were there. Some turned to him, and even groweled at him. Godzilla just stomped thropugh them, and even burned a couple of them up with his fire. He turned to the open ocean, jumped off the floor, and swam upwards.

He swam quickly, as fast as he could, for he could still smell Gamera. He was somewhere near by. He kept going up, because tha's where he smelled him strongest. Full forty knots. Finally, light was visible. And so was the floating turtle body of Gamera.

Godzilla shot upwards, and grabbed Gamera in his mouth, breaking the water, and shredding it to bits. Pieces of bloody meat and blod were flung everywhere. Godzilla bit and tore, ripping every last shard off, until he came to the head,, which was not Gamera's. It was the head of thr turle that he killed several years ago while filimng _S.O.S._ He threw it away, and looked up as the _real _Gamera came fliyng over him. He charged up his breath, and shot it at him. He missed of course, but at least he knew…that…he still had a fight to…fight.

He continued tracking him down, until, one day, when he was on the surface of the ea, he suddenly looked off into the distance. And Also in the sky, so did Gamera. And also floating I nthe sky, did Kiryu. They looked in the same direction. And in that direction was Tokyo.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry aobut not updating last week, I decided to take a Chirstmas break. Anyway, here's chapter

5

While Tokyo was still peaceful, Something shot over the sky. No one was expecting it, but it crashed landed in the middle of the city, tearing up the streets, the cars, and the people alike. It ripped the bones from the flesh. And all that other crap. Everyone was immeditly evactued from the city.

Gamera was laying in the center of a mess of buildings, still in his shell. He lay that way for hours, until about the time the sun started setting. Then, like a gleaming Jewel from Hell, Kiryu, half damaged and a little broken, shot down out of the sky, into the square that Gamera was in. The Turtle quickly fired up his foot jets, and crashed into Kiryu, pushing him off the ground. They flew into the air, where Kiryu pushed him off, and flew to the side. Gamera gave chase, not managing to catch up to him. Finallly, he switched directions, and began to form a circle with him. They flew, and eventually crashed into one another, becoming locked in a battle of strength. Kiryu roared and Gamera grunted in his struggle, but neither moved. Finally, Gamera began to peck at Kiryu's neck. The robot would not have it though, and bit into Gamera's neck. Gamera roared in pain, throwing him off balance, and letting Kiryu drive him to the ground.

They crashed down, sliding into a building, a getting up in a cloud of smoke. Gamera was coughing (Which doesn't make any sense. Or does it?) and Kiryu jumped and kicked him in the back of his shell, driving him to the ground. Once the smoke finally cleared, it was night, and Gamera jumped up, and began to beat on Kiryu. MechaGodzilla IIIfired up his jets, and hit Gamera, cuasing him to flip over, and land on his belly. Kiryu turned around, and hit him with his Maser gun in his mouth. Gamera made a dash for it, taking cover behind buildings, as they were quickly destroyed by Kiryu's laser beams. Finally, Gamera fired up his leg jets, and shot right for Kiryu. The robot ducked under him, and turned his head around to fire at him. But Gamera shot his fire at him, and began to burn up his back. Kiryu did the Calculations, and figured if it went on continusly, the fire would burn his back off in ten minutes. He pulled the same Shit Gamera had a minute ago. He went and hid under buildings, that were quickly burned down. Copycat. Finally, he shot out of there with his twins jets, buring up the buildings behind him. He crashed into Gaera, flying him across the little half ring of fire they had made, and eventually into the dirt.

Gamera recovered, and began to stomp on Kiryu's head, who grabbed his leg, and tried to smash him down. But Gamera got mad, and began to claw his arm off. He kicked it and burnt it, and finally Kiryu let go. Then, Gamera began to smash him down, packing him into the dirt, and even started jumping on his back. He wanted him nice and tight in there. He didn't want him interrupting the ultimate battle that was soon to come.

Once he was packed in nice and tight, Gamera went over to the flaming buildings, and began to ingest the flames. Even the ones Kiryu made. He needed the carbs, and he was going to do some epic battleing later so…yeah.

Finally, behind him, he heard loud stomping. Luder than anything imaginable. He turend, and saw erming fro mthe smoke, was Godzilla, kjing of the monsters, in all his demonic glory. Gamera roared at him, and-

_CONCLUDED NEXT WEEK!_


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the epic conculsion to my epic story.

6

Godzilla and Gamera faced each other, roaring. Finally, Godzilla lit up his spines, and fired at the turtle. Gamera lept to the side, but Godzilla lit the setting behind him aflame. Then, he ran over, and stompedon Gamera, pushing him into the dirt. Gamera reached up, and grabbe his leg, scrathing it and making it bleed. Godzilla didn't even notice. Finally, he shot his fire up at Godzilla, who had to shake it off, allowing Gamera some time to get up. Once he was finally up, Godzilla knocked him aside with his tail, skirting along the ground, until he could stand again. Godzilla lighted up his spines, but Gamera took off before he could fire. Neverthelesss, Godzilla chased him with the beam, and knocked him out of the sky, and crashed him down into a large cluster of buildings.

Then, from his smashing into the ground, Kiryu broke free, rising silloehtted against the fire behind him. He roared, and fired the twin maser guns in his mouth. It was agloarious sight, though no human beheld it.

Gamera recovered, but saw Godzilla bearing down on him. It was too late by the time he noticed, but Kiryu smashed into him, and knocked Godzilla to the ground. Godzilla though, just through him over, and began stomping on him. But Kiryu shot his maser guns at him, and cuased the king o the monsters to stumble backward, and come face to face with Gamera, who shot some fire in his face. Godzilla shook it off, and punched him right in the gut. Then he punched him in the mouth, and began beating him into the untouched region's of the city. Finally Gamera bit Godzilla on the neck, drawing blood, and sending it spurting out, while Gdzilla howeled out in pain, and failed to bite Gamera in the back. Tyhen, Kiryu smashed head-first into Godzilla's back, sending them flying to the ground, Gamera's back taking most of it. Once it was over, Godzilla threw him off, climbed up, and stomped on Gamera again.

He walked over to Kiryu, and beat on him, while getting a few scratches, and began pecking on his missing eye.Finally, Kiryu punched Godzilla right the jaw, breaking it with his metal fist. Godzilla's head was thrown to the side, and when he looked back over, his jaw was hanging down, so he fixed it, and stepped aside as Gamera flew into Kiryu, Bringing him high up in the air. While they were fighting it out up there, Godzilla shot them down with his atomic breath, forcing them down, crashing in a half-circle.

Gmaera got up, smashed Kiryu in the face, and charged over at Godzilla, who shot him with his breath, knocking himn aside, and blowing up a few buildings. Godzilla looked over, and ducked as two missels came at him. They blew up behind him, abd he punched Kiryu dead in the stomach, and throwing him to the side. He fully stood up, and Kicked Gamera as he charged at him. Then Kiryu came running back, shooting his maser guns (and missing) at both of them. He reached them, and Godzilla smashed him down, and hit Gamera. Now, they inside a ring of fire, When they all recovered, they all moved to three points in the ring. Godzilla to the far left, Kiryu to the north, Gamera to the far right. They began to stare each other down. Western music is rising I nthe background.

They kept staring each other down, wondering who would shoot who first, taking their gambles. Stuff blew up behind them.

Gmaera. _The Good_

Kiryu. _The Bad._

Godzilla. _The Ugly._

Finally, they al shot at once. Gamera managed to put out a burst of fire, strong enough to be considered a beam. They all met in the center, creating a nuclear –like explsion, that was bliding to any human. Gamera had to look away, but he heard some noise in the background, and when he could look and when sight returned, he saw Godzilla standing over Kiryu's beaten and broken body. This was his last stand.

Gamera charged over, and smashed into Godzilla, not knocking him over though. They began to figh, and punch, and kick and bite.

Kiryu began his self-destruct sequence. _10…9…_

Godzilla was opening the chest panel with his foot. He pushed Gamera, and then bit his face.

_8…7…_

Godzilla got it fully open, and began to charge up his spines.

_6…5…_

He pushed Gamera aside, and shot down into Kiryui's core.

_**VOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!**_ A Gginarmagantuan explsion went off, two times the size of the ring o fire,. It was blue in the middle, with an organe cloud on the outside.

When it was all over, Godzilla's and Gmaera's bodies lay there, crusted over with a thin crust of ash. Then, one of them started to move. And Godzilla, the now and forever king of the monsters, arose, in a gloiruois rebirth of music and engery, the likes of which will never be captured on film.

Then, as the rising sun began to rise over the ocean, Godzilla gave a roar, and swam out to sea, the final victor.

THE

END


End file.
